


Please Keep Smiling

by ArgentDeer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Oneshot, idk why i wrote this, it was supposed to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDeer/pseuds/ArgentDeer
Summary: Sehun and Luhan have been together for many years now, going on to their seventh anniversary. But when an accident renders one of them hospitalized, their seven years together suddenly seems short.





	Please Keep Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a happy fic in my head...
> 
> I'm not sure where the angst came from.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy! :>
> 
> ~~~  
> 🚨 DISCLAIMER: 🚨 This work is not intended to infringe upon the original work/works' copyright. This was made PURELY for entertainment purposes ONLY. All representations of the characters/people featured are not meant to reflect upon any of the Real Life people. Relationships featured are not to be reflected upon the Real Life people. To reiterate, this is for ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, and just because the work features a specific relationship does NOT mean that I want the featured characters together IN REAL LIFE.

Seven years.

Seven years ago, something like this might have been alright with him. Might.

Seven years ago, they would have just barely known each other.

Seven years ago...suddenly that seemed so incredibly short.

Accidents happen. Many of them were usually harmless, but not this one; an accident like this was fatal. Of all the times for it to happen, it happened now. It wasn't his fault, but how could he not kick himself for something that the two of them knew was beyond his control?

Sehun was nibbling on his lower lip, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. His fingers wouldn't stay still, now playing with the two strings attached to the hood of his gray sweater. He was looking around frantically, hoping that any of the doctors or nurses running in and out of the room he was sitting just outside of would allow him entry to see his….

Luhan.

To see Luhan.

He always had to remind himself that, despite being together for almost seven years now, they were still simply partners. Nothing more. And he regretted not doing anything more sooner; if only he had known that something like this would've come up, maybe he could've made it known to the world that Luhan was his world.

Sehun pauses, heart heavy and eyes starting to water. How could he have those thoughts at a time like this? He needed to stay strong for his boyfriend, for Luhan. He's quickly wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater when he hears the door beside him open, a quiet “ahem” drawing his attention to the noise. It's one of the nurses.

“You may come in now, Mr. Oh,” she says softly, a sad smile clear as day on her face. She doesn't need to say anything more for him to get the message, and the fact just twists the invisible knife in his chest deeper until he was sure he couldn't breathe.

Luhan wasn't going to make it.

With wobbly legs, Sehun makes his way into the dim room. As he enters, the other members of EXO shuffle out. He just barely catches a worried glance from their leader Junmyeon, who he sends a half smile to before the man is outside. He makes his way to the bed, and the sight of his lover on the hospital bed just gnaws at his guts as he draws closer. An air mask is covering his mouth and nose, plugs to monitor his pulse were sticking all over his arms, fresh bandages and bruises dotting what he could see of the pale, fragile body on the bed. He supposes Luhan’s caught sight of him because he's attempting to smile as the tall male sits in a chair beside him. Their hands touch, and all Sehun could do is try not to cry in front of his hyung.

“Sehun…” Luhan manages, but his breath falls short and he's coughing. The man who's name he uttered is rubbing his chest gently, but quickly withdraws his hand.

“Shhh, it's okay, Lulu,” he whispers, struggling to bring a genuine smile to his face. It falters, and he could only purse his lips to hide his oncoming pout. “I-I’m here. Right here. Beside you. I won't leave you.”

The breathing is uneasy and ragged as his little deer is struggling to breathe. He just wants to hug him then and there, but he's so scared he'd crush him. Especially since he's the one with more strength...body strength. His mental strength is quickly deteriorating the longer he is in the room. Maybe Luhan could tell, because he's letting go of Sehun’s hand now to cup his chin. The gesture is enough to make Sehun start crying, which causes the other to both sigh and hum in response.

“Sehunnie,” he whispers, now moving to cup his face. “Please don't cry.”

“I-I can't stop, Luhan. I don't want to lose you.”

“You won't lose me, baby.”

“Please don't leave me.”

“I'll be beside you. No matter what.”

Sehun doesn't respond, both of his hands shooting up to grasp the hand touching his face. His vision is a blur lights from the heart monitor and small clock on the bedside table just to the other side of Luhan’s bed. He releases his grip and wipes his eyes, sniffling as he does. The hand that he had just held moments ago moves back to his chin, and he looks at Luhan, who's smiling at him with his cute smile. The same one that made Sehun fall in love with him all those years ago.

“Please don't cry, Hunnie,” Luhan sighs. “Please keep smiling, like you always do. I like it when you smile.”

His heart is overwhelmed with emotion at this point, but he does as Luhan tells him. Even with all of the distraught wracking his head, he gives Luhan that smile that he knows his hyung admires. He could see a spark in the older man's eyes, something that was absent when he walked into the room. He wants to hang on, but he knows he can't.

“Please keep smiling.”

“I-I will. For you. Anything for you.”

Luhan’s eyes are lidded, and his hand goes to hold Sehun’s. “I love you, Sehun-ah.”

“I...I love you...too, Luhan.”

They remain in their position until Luhan draws his last breath, a silent exhale and the eternal beep of the heart monitor signaling all he needed to know. The smile that Sehun had graced on his lips for his late lover falters, and he squeezes the lifeless hand, hoping for any response.

Nothing.

“Please don't leave me!”

I'll be beside you. No matter what.

The sound of the door flying open echoes in the quiet room and the first to run in is Junmyeon, his nurturing personality taking over. He kneels beside their crying maknae and embraces him, allowing the youngest to cry on his shoulder as he runs his hand up and down his back.

Sehun’s known the minute he got the call that his world has fallen apart. Seeing Luhan in the bed, smiling to ease the older’s pain, and staying beside him until he finally slept...his mind was on the fritz. The man who meant was his entire world was gone. He already misses him.

So fucking much.

But knowing that his hyung was no longer feeling burdened by the pain...he could rest just a little bit easier, if his saddened heart would grant him that wish.

Please rest peacefully, hyung, Sehun whispers mentally, as the nurses shuffle him out, I won't forget you. I will keep smiling for you, so that you can see it wherever you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I want to take the time to say thank you for reading. :3
> 
> This is my 4th EXO fic, and I am honestly not sure how well I'm writing my fave boys. So if there are any criticisms or tips to help improve my writing, I would greatly appreciate it! :)
> 
> Have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
